


Tangis (Rindu)

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Maki berusaha keras menahan tangis—rindu.





	Tangis (Rindu)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Maki menahan tangis yang hendak menyeruak keluar dari matanya. Tidak, Maki tidak mau menangis. Menangis tidak pernah berguna baginya, kecuali untuk menunjukkan secara tidak langsung kepada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang lemah.

Jemari Maki mulai menekan tuts piano, mengalunkan melodi _Aishiteru Banzai_ tanpa vokal. Maki sebenarnya ingin bernyanyi, tetapi usahanya menahan tangis merusak kemampuan vokalnya. Daripada gubahan pertama yang ia ciptakan ini hancur, lebih baik mulutnya diam.

Maki terus bermain sambil mengigit bibir. Betapa sulitnya menahan tangis saat gadis itu tahu benar bahwa ia rindu dengan masa lalunya di Otonokizaka.

Maki _rindu_ μ’s.


End file.
